lmffandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis Music Festival 2017
Atlantis Music Festival 2017 was the 11th edition of the Atlantis Music Festival Held in Silivia by the victory in AMF 2016 with the song "Feels like Heaven" by the Silivian artist Reghina Ciupu Winning Country: Veridia Winning Artist: Louisa Jungren Winning Song: "So good" ''' '''Points: 353 (203 from jury, 150 from televoting) 50 countries confirmed their participation for this edition , making it a record edition by the political reorganization in 2015-2016 of the atlanteas countries , it was discussed to be canceled , but after the Broadcasting Council of Atlantis (ABC) it was a good new that all the countries despite the crisis and the conflicts of reorganization , confirmed for the participation, all the coutries from Atlantis continent took part except Sintemissi and Eto Eija which also owns the ATLBU membership may join in the future. New states formed earlier : The Colondies and Laurin merged into North West KIngom of Colondies and Laurin making the debut this time; Berny, Calas, Deadinne, Sloteen unified with Ydoka; Gandoly unified with Hevores; Hevores, Astridy, Nagenia , Satavery , Bodavia, Veridia expanded their territories by the spliting of Zeleta; Calamia unified with Boenia after years of conflicts, and took North Basialope under the tutelage of Boenia Silanidy baceme independent of Bioncidy , and Bioncidy took Osara . Belth, Beriana, Berlandy, Cador, Cassa, Daka, Dayla , Ereve, Indoletium, Kritiko, Streeshn , Ysly, Zerionis&Bolidra merged into Federation of Kribeca; Analimonton, Bomalia, Bosidy, Codolorium unified with Loverium; Castriheye and Carasinne merged into Captaly; Barna, Davila and Some territories of Dorsia and Somolivia unified with Louisinne; Zepassia and Urzu unified with Psiody; Vessit and Gota unified with Adlama ; Deberes and Nyora merged into Onerquidy; Aske unified with Maerland; Varsee and Varsia merged into Varsenia; Silivia took Zissen and gave Lamin to Porsia; Mondilia splitted into Loder and Onyx and gave the North Region to Silivia; Lavetia unified with Janille; Porsia and Porsidy took The Allygey by Podikane , Porsia taking the Island of Alessia and Porsidy took The Islands of Mary, Helene, Christine and Andrea; Helimine united with Eline; Panther and Ziceres merged into Tassidy; Nesmerre took Odona by CeO ; Movino took Quatrine; Pheariand took Abloosia by Podikanne; Balithe, East Balitha, Basia and Ucrines merged into Iveridy; Garando and Berlaterre merged into Garanidy; Somolivia, Atinga, Litoraletha, Goulfe, CeO(except Odona), Rovia, Meditosia and Elmin territory unified with Vella; Mondte Pirocka unified with Atnamas. This is the first time ABC invited two extracontinental states , the associate members USA and Canada in the contest, giving them 2 places in the Grand Final as special guests; They can participate further only if they take a top 6 place or win , the permanent participation of those 2 is still discussing. If they will win the runner-up or one of the Great Countries : Boenia, Louisinne, Porsia or Vella would host, but the show will be organized by the National Broadcater of USA or Canada. Location The host country was Silivia by their victory in 2016 hosted the contest in the capital city Corodiana , after bidding phase which took part the great cities of Silivia: Alifrieni, Corodiana, Luceni, Moieni, Samur. The Venue was established at Iulia Novacu Arena in Corodiana. Corodiana is the capital and the Largest city of Silivia with a population of 2.2 million inhabitants situated in the North-East side of Silivia, the name of the city meaning "The Crown of Queen Diana of Silives" it's an important historical center of the Atlantic Romanians , situated on the river of Xrill (Grila in Romanian) and a mountain territory at the transition zone between the Loder and Elmin Mountains it holds lots of important turist attracions : Castle of Cellora, Old Crown Citadel, Skiing Paths, Onasi Reservation, Atlaromanian Museum, Arsenal Park, Old Center, Park of Iulia Nvacu, Park of Landia, Park of Thulbesa, Arch of Triumph, Hotaru Square, Liman Square, Alides Square where you can see important buildings well carried, and beautifull green spaces. Important Comercial centers : Iulius Mall(2X), Wells Shopping Center, Amira Mall, Crown of Diana Mall(3X) . Show Hosts: Mirela Sorines-model, actress , tv-show host, Adrian Avramoni-Actor, tv-show host, Alexandra Codrin-Singer, represented Silivia in AMF 2013 Slogan of the edition: "Your Own Nature" Date of the show: 18th of July 2017 Semi Final 1 20th of July 2017 Semi Final 2 22nd of July 2017 Grand Final Voting System: Each country presents the Jury points by the rank of the song , top 10 gets points from 1 to 8 and then 10 and 12 points and the televoting points will be presented by the host after the jury from each country casted it's jury result. Splitting the results will get the final rank and then will find out the winner. This is the first year in AMF where the Jury and televoting points are presented separately. In the past year the points were casted by each country the merged result of jury and televoting. Format: 2 Semi Finals with each being 21 acts and 10 of them qualifying in the Grand Final. The Grand Final had 28 acts , 20 qualified from the Semi Finals and 8 Auto-Qualified acts. The 8 automatical Grand Finalists are the big 6 , the countries from top 6 in AMF 2016 : Movino, Porsia, Silivia(host), Varsenia*, Vedra, Ydoka and the special guest USA and Canada . Each of them has allocated one of the two Semi Finals where they must vote *it was discussed that Varsenia to takepart in the big 6 , by Varsee taking 6th place , but later merged with Varsia making it a debutant Semi Final 1 The first Semi Final took place on July 18th 2017 Canada, Porsia, Silivia and Varsenia had to vote in this Semi Final The best ranked 10 countries by the Jury and Televoting result qualified *jp-jury points ; tvp-televoting points ; tp-total points Semi Final 1 Results Semi Final 1 qualifiers: Bodavia, Garanidy, Kribeca, Louisinne, Nageny, NWKCL, Porsidy, Vella, Veridia, Zeebland Semi Final 2 The first Semi Final took place on July 20th 2017 Movino, Ydoka, Vedra and USA had to vote in this Semi Final The best ranked 10 countries by the Jury and Televoting result qualified Semi Final 2 Results Semi Final 1 qualifiers: Astrany, Astridy, Boenia, Onerquidy, Pheariand, Podikanne, Psiody, Satavery, Silanidy, Uruke Grand Final The first Semi Final took place on July 22nd 2017 All participating countries had to vote in the Grand Final The best ranked country by the Jury and Televoting result won Grand Final Results First place: Veridia 353 points Second place: Silanidy 315 points Third place: Ydoka 293 points Jury Higest points: Veridia 203 pts Televoting Highest points: Ydoka 156 pts Big 6 for AMF 2018: Astrany, Kribeca, Movino, Podikanne, Porsia, Silanidy, Veridia (host) , Ydoka Last Place: 'Psiody '''125 points View tables of jury&televote rank and the voting grids Jury Voting Grid Televoting Grid '''Non Finalists Rank: ' 29th Hevores 187 30th Wildane 181 31st Vikingland 176 32nd Tassidy 175 33rd Atnamas 165 34th Terinidia 162 35th Loder 156 36th Dorsia 155 37th Onyx 154 38th Nesmerre 154 39th Captaly 149 40th XedelYana 147 41st Janille 121 42nd Loverium 119 43rd Adlama 116 44th Bioncidy 107 45th Iveridy 95 46th Eline 88 47th Boyos 78 48th Wanzo 75 49th Bodona 59 50th Maerland 50